


Her Happy Ending

by TropicalRegal



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, lots of feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5820202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TropicalRegal/pseuds/TropicalRegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after 4A. They can't both have their happy endings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Leaving

"Regina?"

Emma had been standing outside the mansion for three minutes trying to coax an answer from within.

"Regina come on. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. It's not like we've never fought before. Come on. Open up!"

 

No one had heard from Regina Mills in a week. After their fight Emma had ordered everyone to keep away. But Regina hadn't shown up to work since. And the town was falling apart. Emma wasn't doing too well herself.

"Regina? I'm coming in okay?" Emma turned the knob and the door creaked open. Worry and relief washed over her simultaneously. Regina never left her door unlocked. Emma stepped inside and panic tossed the first two out the window.

Torn clothes and broken dishes were strewn all over the usually immaculate foyer. Picture frames hung haphazardly on the wall which were stained with what looked an awful lot like blood. The stains led up the stairs. A broken mirror lay at the foot of the staircase.

Emma rushed up the stairs. She half expected, hoped even, that Regina would be somewhere in her path, drunk, beaten, unconscious or a combination.

The stains led Emma to the master bedroom. Regina's smell and magic clung to the air. But it was almost gone. Which, Emma realised, meant that Emma was long gone. A glow of purple magic caught Emma's eye. An orb containing two envelopes was floating above Regina's nightstand. Emma rushed over to it.

Without thinking, Emma thrust her hand through the orb. When her fingers touched the orb she remembered she was no Wizard of the Month. So when the orb dissipated she was shocked. She ignored her initial surprise and grabbed the envelopes. 

_Henry Daniel Mills_

was written on the first envelope in Regina's pristine handwriting. Each letter was loving formed and carefully crafted. Emma raised her eyebrows. 'Daniel'. Hm. She pocketed the letter for Henry.

 _Miss Emma Swan_ (Jones)

was written on the second. Emma's given name was written in the same script as was Henry's. But the Jones was tacked on in a script so sloppy and untidy that couldn't believe, but knew that Regina had written it. Emma opened the envelope carefully.

 

Dearest Emma,

Ms. Swan, you were right. I was trying to dissuade you from your happy ending because I had lost mine. But not in the way you think. Robin isn't my happy ending. I don't think he ever was. Being with you and Henry made me happier than I thought possible.

You marrying Hook will change that. You said it won't but it will. I'll lose both you and Henry. You and Hook can provide Henry with something I never can. A fully functioning family with both parental units.

You won't be here as much, if at all. Not when you have a family to provide for.

I am being selfish. I know. But I can't stay here while you ride off into the sunset on a pirate ship. So I've made the decision to leave Storybrooke.

I love you too much that leaving won't do a thing to ease the heartache. So I'll be taking a potion similar to the one your mother took to forget her love. I won't remember you. So don't follow me. I don't want you to.

I won't remember Henry either. But I've altered the potion so that should I ever see him, I will remember him. And only him. I've explained to him in his letter.

And tell Snow that for so many years I blamed her for taking away my happy ending, without realising that she already gave it back.

~~Love always,~~

~~Yours~~ ,

Her Royal Majesty,

Regina Mills.

* * *

I love you too much.

I love you.

I.

Love.

You.

Regina Mills loved Emma Swan.

 

Emma sank to the floor clutching the letter to her chest. Her breaths came in gasps. Her arch nemesis, turned acquaintance, turned ally, turned, enemy, turned friend, turned best friend was gone.

The ring that Killian gave her was burning her skin. She took it off and threw it across the room. Because of it, Regina was gone. 

Because of her.


	2. The Telling

Emma barged in her parents' apartment. Snow, Henry and David jumped. They were seated at the table and Neal was napping in his cot. They seemed to be bonding over a game of UNO.

Taking Emma's red, puffy eyes and nose Snow rose. "Honey, what's wrong?" Her brows were knitted in confusion and concern.

 

Emma couldn't deal with anyone right now. Especially not her parents.

 "Henry, go pack. We're leaving."

Her tone didn't leave any room for argument. Henry, who wasn't known known for his compliance, went up the stairs immediately.

 

"Emma!"

Snow and David were looking at her. They needed an explanation. She just couldn't give them one. Not right now. 

She followed Henry upstairs. Her parents trailed after her uncertainly.

 

* * *

 

 

"Emma, we won't try to stop you-" David began.

"Good because you can't."

David flinched but continued.

 

 "-but just tell us what's going on. Why are you leaving?"

He waited a beat but when Emma just continued to whirl around the room  he added, "Please."

 

Emma paused with her hands in her drawer. An open suitcase was already lying on her bed. She took a long, shuddering breath and continued to fling clothes in her suitcase.

Without looking at her parents, Emma relayed her visit of the mansion while she continued her frantic packing. She omitted the three delicate words. They remained inside her, warm and snug. Saying them would them all too real. Would make Regina's leaving all too real.

 

She clattered down the stairs followed by her parents. Henry was already waiting by the door with his own suitcase.

 

"So I'm going to after her," she finished.

"Going after who, love?"

 

Emma groaned internally. She didn't want to do this with him. She was engaged to Killian but he had to take a backseat right now.

She looked at Killian who was seated at the table that her family was at not long ago. He must have let himself in while they were upstairs.

 

 

"Regina. She's gone. She left town," she whispered, choking down tears.

Emma saw Henry's eyes widen and his jaw slacken but she couldn't look him in the eye.

 

Killian's reaction shocked the entire room. A slow smirk formed on his lips. He rose and stepped towards Emma suggestively. He wrapped arms around her torso. He quirked an eyebrow and opened his mouth.

"Well how do you want to celebrate?"

 

Emma had been craning her neck away as he had advanced on her. When he said that she wrenched herself from his grasp. She stared at him long and hard. She realised she wasn't even angry at him. She headed towards the door.

"Swan wait!"  
"Leave her be Hook," came David's terse response.

 

Emma silently thanked her father as she hustled Henry out the door. She paused in the doorway. She looked at the trio. She looked her mom in the eye.  "She loves me."

She closed the door behind her and rushed down the stairs, not wanting to deal with the questions she knew she would be barraged with.

But that meant she didn't hear what Snow said. What she had yet to acknowledge herself.

"And you love her."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to make Hook all understanding but it won't work for what I have planned.  
> The argument will be in the next chapter  
> COMMENT!!!!!


	3. The Fight

Emma and Henry were tearing down the freeway in the bug before Henry said anything.

“Where’s mom? Where’s she gone? Why did she leave? Why didn’t she tell me? Didn’t she want me…” The questions came hard and fast. Henry’s voice quivered and trailed off.

Emma clenched her jaw. “Damn you Regina,” she thought. She reached in her jacket pocket and took out the letter Regina had left Henry. She handed it to him. She didn’t look at him. For one, she was doing 120 on open road. And she couldn’t see the tears that that would must definitely be in her son’s eyes.

As Henry read the letter, Emma mulled over her last conversation with Regina.

 

* * *

 

_They had just eaten dinner. Henry had kissed them and dashed off to meet his friends. Regina and Emma were seated across from each other in the living room engaged in a heated game of chess._

_“Killian proposed!” Emma couldn’t keep it any longer. She hadn’t told anyone yet. She had wanted Regina to be the first to know. She held her breath as she waited for Regina to react._

_“Hmm,” came the uninterested reply._

_Emma exhaled and furrowed her brow. She wasn’t sure what she had been expecting but it sure wasn’t that._

_“I said yes,” she added uncertainly._

_That dragged something out. Regina’s head snapped up. For a brief second, hope bloomed in Emma’s heart._

 

 _“You did_ **what** _???” Regina’s eyes flashed something Emma couldn’t place. Looking back she would realise it was jealousy._

 

_Emma was confused. Why was Regina angry? Emma Swan was getting married. Someone loved her so much that they wanted to spend the rest of their life with her. Emma Swan. Wasn’t that reason for celebration? She deserved it.  Didn’t she? Hurt settled in with the confusion._

 

 _Realising Regina was waiting for an answer she meekly whispered, “I’m getting married. I want to be my maid of_ _honour._ ”

_Regina looked absolutely livid._

_“Not for all the tea in China. What made you think I would even consider that? I’m just getting over Robin’s leaving and you have the nerve to ask me to stand in a pink, poofy dress while you tie your life to the One Handed Wonder?? Ms. Swan, you have truly lost your mind.” In the midst of her rant she had stood and advanced on Emma. She was now towering over her. Fire danced in her brown orbs._

_Now it was Emma’s turn to be angry. She pushed off the couch. This move made her several inches taller than a barefooted Regina._

_“Robin?? That is what this about?? My marrying  Kilian has nothing to do with Robin. You’re my best friend.”_

_Regina scoffed._

_Emma narrowed her eyes and continued._

_“I thought you'd be happy for me. Someone wants to marry me!” The orphan in Emma wailed. “You always do this. Why can’t you let me be happy? You separated me from my parents, you took my son and now you want to take away my true love.”_

_Regina looked as if Emma had slapped her. And she wanted to. She really wanted to._

_“I won’t let you Regina. I’m marrying Killian. It’s not my fault Robin left with Marian. Just because you can’t keep a happy ending doesn’t give you the right to keep messing with mine.”_

_Emma grabbed her coat off the back of the couch and stalked towards the door._

_“Emma, wait.” Regina was frozen where she stood._

_Emma didn’t stop._

_She yanked the door open and glanced at Regina. She was still standing where she had towered over Emma. Her perfect face was crumpling. She started toward the door._

_Emma slammed the door and ran to her bug. As she turned the key in the ignition she swore she heard a crash. She drove away from 108 Mifflin Street._

* * *

 

Emma gripped her steering wheel as a single tear escaped.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is short but it's a conversation between Snow and Emma that needed to happen.

“Mom? I need to pee.” They had been driving for several hours. They had made into Boston. The sun was swiftly disappearing behind the buildings.

“Yeah. Me too. And I’m kinda hungry," Emma responded. As if on cue, her stomach rumbled. Henry chuckled and Emma smiled wistfully.

 

The pulled up at a B&B where they would spend the night the night. While Emma made reservations for the night, Henry shot off in search of a bathroom. She smiled thanked the manager as she took the key. She walked to the lobby and waited for Henry to come back.

Emma pulled out her cell and dialed Mary Margaret’s number. It rang twice before her mother answered.

“Emma!” The relief and joy was evident in her mother’s voice. Emma felt a twinge of guilt.

“Hi Mom. Sorry I left like that. I-“

"It’s fine honey. We understand.”  
“We?”

“Your father and I.”

“Killian... He’ll come around. He said he forgives you.’  
“For what? I mean, there’s nothing for me to be forgiven for. Henry needs his mother.”  
When Snow didn’t say anything she stopped.

They listened to the sound of each other’s breathing.

“Mom, I miss her,” she whispered.

“I know baby.”  
Emma wiped away a tear that had escaped.

“Mom I, I gotta go.”

“Okay sweetie. Call when you can. I love you.”

“I will. Bye.”

She hung up and looked up to see Henry rounding the corner with his mouth full.

 

“Gee kid, this place must be really fancy if they serve snacks in the john,” she teased.

“Mmmmfmmfmtmmftn,”he said, pulling a candy bar out of his pocket.

Emma stared him expectantly.

Henry swallowed. “Vending machine,” he translated.

Her stomach demanded attention. She grabbed the candy bar from him and chewed it appreciatively.

“Come on. I’ll show you your room she said around a mouthful of candy.

Henry gave her the look she had given him a minute ago. They burst into laughter.

 

 

* * *

 

Later that night after they had eaten and washed they settled in their room. Henry was fast asleep. Emma listened to the sound of Henry’s breathing as he slept. It was oddly was comforting. She curled up into a ball facing the wall.

“Regina, where are you?” she whispered into the night.


	5. Chapter 5

Back on the road the next morning, Emma glanced at a sleeping Henry with love and envy. They were headed back to Emma's old apartment. She owned it so she could come and go as she pleased. She hoped so anyway. She had never had this problem before.

-

 

With Henry leaning her, still half asleep, Emma struggled to turn the key in the lock of the last home with normalcy she had had. The door swung open. The sound of heels on hardwood floors hurried towards the door.

"It's about time you got here. I've been waiting for hou-"

The voice trailed off as green eyes looked with brown. Emma's muscles locked in place. 

"Regina?  


* * *

Regina Mills eyed the blonde with suspicion. How did she know her name? She had been here less than a week she didn't know much of her neighbours. She certainly didn't know this one.

But the way her name fell from her lips made Regina more uncomfortable than the unexplained knowledge. The way she said it, It was a question, a scolding, a mantra all in one. It was said with such relief and joy. Her name sounded like it was meant to be said by the blonde. And it obviously wasn't the first time the blonde had said it. So why didn't she know this woman?

 

A movement beside the blonde caught her eye. A boy whom she had not noticed yawn and rubbed sleep out of his eyes in the most endearing manner. He looked at the blonde and followed her gaze.

"Mom?"

With one word some of Regina's memory flitted back into place. All surrounding Henry. She swayed for a moment as her mind adjusted.

"Henry."

Her voice broke and her heart swelled with joy as the boy, her son, collided with her and his arms wrapped around her torso. She rested her chin on the top of his head.

Regina relished in the moment until she remembered the blonde was standing her doorway smiling at them like an idiot.

Regina tighten her arms around Henry ever so slightly.

"And you are?"


	6. Chapter 6

Regina watched curiously as hurt and sadness took over the woman's features. She was surprised when acceptance and.. was that determination, settled on her face. Regina wasn't sure who this woman was but she was certain that the woman knew -knows her.

 

"I'm uh... uh..."

The fumbling reminded Regina of Snow's insipid husband. Regina narrowed her eyes as she waited for the blonde to finish her sentence or swallow her tongue. Preferably the latter.

"I'm Emma," she finally finished.

Was that supposed to mean something to her? In the back of her mind warning bells went off. Regina's instinct told her that even though she didn't know this woman, she had the ability to hurt her.

 

"She's my birthmom," Henry piped up. His arms were still wrapped around her and he was beaming up at her.

Anger flared in Regina as she took a step back still clutching their son. " _Their_ son?" Regina ignored her mind's slip of tongue.

"So you're the woman who took my son away," she gritted out. It wasn't a question. It was an accusation.

" _What??_ " Emma and Henry spoke.

Regina tightened her hold on Henry by just a fraction.

"When he went to find you in Boston. He never came back. You. Took. My. Son." Regina's voice had the ability to soothe any discomfort Henry had had in his younger days. But now the anger in it made him stiffen slightly before he felt her hand tremble at the tension in his muscles. He forced his body to relax.

"Mom, that's -" Henry began.

"Exactly what happened," the blonde finished.

Henry whipped around in his mother's arms to stare at his other mother. His expression asked the latter if she had lost her mind.

' _Maybe she had_ ,' Regina pondered. ' _She dared to admit that she stole the qu- mayor's son? That seems rather stupid._ ' Her muscles coiled to spring.

 

Henry, sensing her tension, turned again her arms and spoke up. "Mom, who were you expecting?'

Reginna ripped her murderous stare from this "Emma" person and gazed at her son. He was getting so big. If only her mom could see him. He was beautiful.

"Some groceries. A young man is bringing me some groceries. I need them early so I don't have to rush dinner later."

 

Because Regina was looking at Henry when she spoke she didn't see the hurt and confusion on Emma's face and the mention of a young man. She did however, hear the sharp intake of breath. She unwillingly looked up at the blonde.

"Miss Swan, please close the door. Which side you're on, I don't care."

Emma and Henry stared at her with identical looks of incredulous joy. It was a little uncomfortable.

"What?"

"You know my last name. I never told you my last name." If Emma had smiled any wider, her face would have probably split.

 

Regina reflected on the last fifteen minutes of conversation and realized that Emma truly hadn't revealed her surname. So why had it rolled of her tongue like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Curious. But I must insist that you close the door. Em-ma."

Emma and Henry snickered as she stepped inside and closed the door. It was so like Regina to be so dismissive. Emma felt a glimmer of hope bloom in her chest. She could use Regina's subconscious to get back her memories. 


	7. Chapter 7

  "Henry have you eaten? Where are you staying?" Both questions were meant for Henry but Regina looked at Emma when she asked their whereabouts.

 

Emma realised that she had yet to explain that Regina was in her apartment. ' _Which I own_ ,' she silently snarked.

 

On the exterior, Emma shifted her weight from one foot to the other. It was almost 10 am and she still hadn't fed Henry.

Regina narrowed her eyes. "I see. Well come. I'll whip up a batch of apple cinnamon pancakes."

The blanching go Henry's face at the mention of apples did not go unnoticed by Regina. Her stomach flipped as she wondered if somehow in their time apart he had discovered her secret.

 

"Maybe just the cinnamon?" Emma suggested.

'So she saw his reaction too,' Regina thought.

"No Ma," Henry hastily said.

'Ma?'

"Mom, apple cinnamon is fine. I've missed it. And I've missed you." Henry's voice cracking had nothing to do with puberty and Regina's anger washed away at the sight of Henry's eyes shining with tears. Finally holding her son again in her arms, she felt like she would burst with joy and love.

 

"Come in. Sit down Miss Swan. I'll go prepare breakfast," Regina said as she managed to usher Emma in while clinging to Henry. Regina wasn't quite as hostile to the blonde as she had been upon her arrival. But she wasn't quite hospitable either.

Emma wondered when would be an acceptable time to ask _what the hell_  was Regina doing in her old apartment.

 

*********************************************

She didn't have to wait long. While Regina mixed the batter Henry gestured for her to go in the kitchen. She stared at him incredulously. He pointed to the kitchen a final time before wandering off to the bathroom. The boy had the bladder the size of a walnut.

 

Emma shuffled into the kitchen area with her hands in her back pockets. Regina didn't bother to acknowledge her presence.

"So....." she didn't know what to say but hopefully Regina did. And she did.

"Miss Swan, how did you find me?" It wasn't an accusation. It was something that Emma couldn't place.

Emma eyed her with hopeful curiosity.

"I've had this apartment for two years. I know you are supposedly skilled at finding people but nobody knows I own this place, much less live in it. How could you?"

' _She knows I find people!!_ " Emma rejoiced internally.

Regina had set down the mixing bowl and was staring at Emma. Her eyes were pleading.

"It's bad enough that you took my son. But to show up at my doorstep with him... What is this? A supervised visit? A trip to clear your conscience? What are you planning? What do you want from me?" The questions came calm but Emma knew that Regina was confused and frightened. And when she was frightened she lashed out. She had to tread lightly.

"I did have a place nearby. But I moved shortly after Henry found me. I've been looking for you for some time now. Henry shouldn't be without his mother. I guess fate led me here." There. That was the truth without stretching it too thin.

Regina stared at her for a long minute before she seemed to accept the Cliffnotes version she was given. She took up the bowl and resumed mixing.

"And exactly how did you find me?" Regina queried.

"I'm a bail bonds person. Finding people is kind of my thing," Emma replied easily. ' _Plus it's in my genes_ ,' she silently quipped.

"Hmm. And now that you have found me what will you do? Will you be staying in town for a couple days?" Without waiting for an answer Regina pressed on. "Where will you be staying? Where will Henry?" Regina was now pouring the batter on the skillet.

"Yes. We will be staying. I might have to go to another motel." Regina tensed. "Henry can stay here," Emma hastily added. Regina relaxed.

 

"Ma can stay here. She can sleep on the couch. Can't she, Mom?"

Regina and Emma started at the sound. Henry was sitting at the counter in the same spot Emma had made her birthday wish nearly two years ago.

"Henry..." Regina hesitantly began. Emma knew where this was going. When she had bought this apartment she hadn't bought it with the intention of having anyone over.

"I am going to give you my bed and I'll sleep on the couch. I haven't any extra beds." Regina was saying.

Henry furrowed his brow and stared at his mothers.


	8. Chapter 8

That night Regina and Emma lay on opposite sides of the bed. The need to be as far away from each other was apparent as they were both barely clinging to the edge of the queen sized mattress with their backs to each other. They lay in silence listening to Henry's breathing which was coming through the slightly ajar bedroom door.

Emma flopped onto her back and turned her head to face Regina's silhouette in the dark.

"I can't believe you agreed to let him sleep on the couch," she whispered.

Emma felt the mattress dip as Regina copied her her actions. Staring at each other but not touching. They laid like that for a minute before Emma continued her rant.

"Why did you do that? I would have happily gone to a motel. I would have even slept on the floor!" Emma didn't know why she was so angry. It just infuriated her that Regina had allowed Henry to manipulate her like that.

"You heard him. He was going to leave." Regina's voice was so hushed that Emma wondered if she had said anything at all.

Emma turned on her side again, only this time she was facing Regina. "Henry is twelve. Where could he possibly go?"

As soon as Emma said the words she wanted to stuff them back in. As far as Regina knew Henry had run away once before. When he was only ten.

Regina was like a brick lying beside Emma for her rigidity.

Tentatively Emma reached out to place an arm on Regina's arm. Regina got even more tense. 

"Regina. Henry's father. He's dead." Emma didn't love Neal. Not romantically. Not anymore. But he was her first love and the father of her child. That's why her voice broke and tears fought their way out of her eyes, she reasoned.

 

Regina's rigidity vanished immediately. 

She wasn't sure why she felt compelled to comfort this blonde stranger but she felt that if she didn't her heart would break.

Regina rolled over closing the distance between them and took Emma in her arms. She knew that this position was far too intimate for a woman she had just met. But lying there with Emma in her arms and their child in the other room, Regina felt something she had never felt before. Complete.  
They said nothing. They just relished in being in each other's arms.

After a few minutes Emma tried tilted her head to look up at Regina. But Regina's chin kept getting in her way. "Regina?" she whispered. Getting no reply, Emma molded herself into the embrace and pressed her lips to Regina's collarbone.

"This is nice and all but please come back to me," she murmured against Regina's skin.

After a few seconds, sleep claimed her.

 

 

Regina lay holding Emma. She said nothing, made no attempt to move as she sorted the memories that had come with Emma's lips against her skin. She said nothing but her mind raced trying to find a reason for it as she wondered what it meant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hi guys. I'm so sorry that I've been so lax with updating. I've been busy with school. College is no joke. Buuuuut thanks to those who have been sticking with me. Comment. I like to hear what you have to say. Be brutally honest.  
> ~Tropical Regal


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning Emma woke up to the sleeping form of the wrong brunette. As adorable as Henry looked deep in slumber, Emma needed to see Regina.

Emma padded towards the bedroom door. Her hand was gripping the handle when she realised that she had essentially broken down in the arms of, for all intents and purposes, a stranger. For a solid minute panic froze her muscles. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

In the kitchen with her back facing Emma, was Regina. Her hair was tied back in a loose ponytail which exposed her shapely nape. She was still in her pale metallic green pajamas that hid her curves, but in the right light revealed everything. From the way Regina was moving around noiselessly Emma knew she was barefooted. An unnamed emotion swelled up inside Emma at the domestic sight. Emma shut the bedroom door behind her.

Regina heard the click and stiffened immediately. Emma deflated. Regina moved over the sink and began washing some metal bowls. Emma took a tentative step towards Regina. Then she stopped. Inside she knew, she just knew that Regina wasn't being cold because of Emma's emotional break.

"You know," Emma whispered. 

The sounds of running water and metal bowls clinking were Regina's only response. The silence was more than enough confirmation for Emma.

"Regina,"Emma began. Her voice was as small and hurt as she felt. "I came back for you."

Regina threw down the bowl she was holding. It crashed among the other bowls and water splashed unto the counter. Regina whirled to face Emma. Her eyes were flashing fire.

" _I didn't ask you to!!!_ "

 Emma retracted the step that she had taken and one that she hadn't. Her back was pressed against the wall beside the bedroom door.

"Emma, why? _Why would you come here?_ Why would you follow me when I told you not to? I left. I left you and Henry. You would have been happy. In time, so would have Henry. I would have been....... Content. Leaving you and Henry was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. But I left so you could be happy. I know I can never give you back your childhood so I gave you the one thing I could. A life without me. That's what you want, isn't it. My very presence prevents you from having a happy ending."

Regina started her rant with a raised voice but the final sentence she said more to herself than Emma.

Neither had moved. The running tap and their laboured breathing filled the silence that stretched on for an eternity.

 

Emma absorbed Emma's speech. The twinge of guilt that she had been feeling ever since reading Regina's letter turned into a beast that clawed and her very being. Regina hadn't left because Emma was engaged to Hook (albeit that was a major part of the reason). She had left because she thought that with her around, Emma would never have a fair chance at a happy ending. In that moment Emma realised just how much Regina loved her. Her insides were bursting.

She opened her mouth to tell Regina just how sorry she was for her believe that she was keeping her happy ending at bay. To tell Regina to come back home with her and Henry. To tell Regina that she was in fact, a part of Emma's happy ending. To tell Regina that maybe she loved her too.

But all that came out of Emma's open mouth was a croaking sound. Regina gave her a wistful smile and crossed the room to the bedroom door. She gave Emma a wide gap as possible. Emma heard the soft click of the door as Regina locked her out.

Emma snapped her jaw shut walked to the kitchen. She turned off the tap that was helpful enough to fill the pregnant silences between her and Regina. Grabbing a bottle of whiskey from the secret stash (she was relieved to see still existed), she groaned to herself. She didn't even bother to pretend she needed a tumbler. She turned the bottle to her head. The burning amber did nothing to quell the guilt that was clawing at her insides. But hell if she wouldn't try.


	10. Chapter 10

When Regina finally emerged from the room two hours later she wasn't sure what she was expecting to see but it certainly wasn't a very still Saviour lying on her couch.The coffee table proudly held an empty whisky bottle that Regina had a sneaking suspicion didn't start that way. Regina's heart hammered in her chest as she hurried over to the couch. She fell to her knees and her eyes swept over the blonde. Emma's chest was rising steadily. Little gasps of air escaped the blonde's open mouth. Her pulse was strong, hammering away in her neck. Relieved that Emma was merely drunk, Regina wrinkled her nose.

"You smell like a distillery," Regina murmured as she swept the hair out of Emma's face.

Seemingly roused from slumber, Emma opened her bloodshot eyes. Green found brown and Emma raised her hand to cradle Regina's cheek. Regina stiffened but Emma took no notice.

"You're beautiful," she slurred.

Regina raised her hand to cup Emma's so she could remove it.

"Thank you Ms. Swan." With that Regina gave Emma's hand a tug but Emma didn't seem to notice.

"D-d-don't call me 'Ms. Swan'," Emma stuttered.

Regina was becoming very irritated very quickly.

"Okay.  _Em-ma_." With each syllable Regina gave a tug but she might have been trying to uproot a forty year oak tree for all the good it did her. "You need to let go now." Regina was now actively trying to remove her head from Emma's clutches that seemed so gentle on her skin.

"I love you too."

The words came quite clear as if Emma had suddenly found sobriety. Regina stopped struggling. The momentary irritation she had felt dissipated. Regina searched Emma's eyes for a lie and found none.

"I do. I really do."

Regina gave Emma a gentle smile and guided her hand away from her cheek. As Emma's pinkie brushed her lips, Regina puckered her lips minutely.

"Try again when you're sober Ms. Swan."

With a pat to Emma's hand Regina rose to feet and headed to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I offer no excuses. Only the truth; I am a horrible human being.

Nearly an hour later, Henry finally emerged from the bedroom. No doubt roused by the smell of bacon. He rubbed his eyes and beamed at his mother. His eyes darted about the small apartment until they landed on Emma's sock clad feet hanging off the couch. He turned his gaze to his mother and raised an eyebrow. Regina responded by rolling her eyes. Henry smirked and made his way over to the island and sat down.

What's for breakfast, mom?: Sleep was still thick in his voice. As if that weren't enough, he stifled a yawn.

"Why are you so tired Henry?" Regina asked concerned. If Ms. Swan...

"I don't know. I guess this," he gestured to their surroundings, "is taking a lot out of me."

Regina slid a mug of hot cocoa over to him. She said nothing. It floored her how he could casually poke the elephant. She hadn't wanted to hurt him. She just needed to escape. She was certain he would cope. But her son was sleeping for twelve hours at a time. That couldn't be good. After Daniel had died, she could barely stay awake.

"Mom?" Henry's voice came soft. Regina braced herself for the question that undoubtedly came. 

"Why did you leave me? I know why you left Emma and I guess I can kinda understand that. But why did you leave _me_?"

Regina thought she had efficiently braced herself, but nothing could have prepared her for the vulnerability in Henry's voice.

"I didn't want to Henry. I didn't. I made sure _you_ would be able to find me. I made sure I would remember _you_. But, I couldn't face Emma. I was...." Regina's voiced trailed off as realization dawned on Henry's face. Then she remembered she wasn't supposed to know what he meant. 

You remember!" It wasn't a question. "How much??" Henry's face was bright with excitement. 

"Everything," came the reluctant reply.

"When?? HOW??"

"Last night. Your mother sort of kissed me." Regina had sworn to never lie to Henry ever again and now, she was regretting it.

Henry nearly toppled off his stool. His eyes bugged out. "True Love's kiss!! But... There isn't any magic here. And that means....." Henry's voice trailed off.

Regina held her breath. She wasn't ready to hear it out loud. A drunken confession from Emma was one thing, but to hear it from their son was a whole other story.

"She loves you." Henry's voice was barely above a whisper.

Regina released the breath she had been holding. She closed her eyes as if that would erase the knowledge.

"I know. But the love Ms. Swan has for me is purely platonic. Hook is her True Love." Regina spat out the words as if they had a bitter taste. "She is to marry him, remember. She wouldn't have said yes if she didn't love him." Every word felt like a stab to Regina's heart, but they had to be said. For Henry's sake. And hers.

 

Henry opened his mouth to object but the sound of a cell phone ringing first him.

Regina furrowed her brow, She didn't have a phone. Henry pulled a phone out of his sweat pants.

"Please tell me that is not yours. I've been gone for less than two weeks and you... Ugh!" Regina was glad for something to pin her irritation on.

Henry gave her a look that was all Regina. Pride bloomed in her chest.

"No. It's Ma's" He looked at the screen and his features contorted into an expression that should never be on any twelve years old's face.

"Honey, what is it?" Regina walked over to him. She dropped her gaze to the phone he tried unsuccessfully to hide. Her face and stomach fell at the sight of the flashing name on the screen.

 


End file.
